


Blush and Bruises

by strangergrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Billy Hargrove, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Sub Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangergrove/pseuds/strangergrove
Summary: Steve needs structure, discipline, someone to actually care for him, someone to take away the burden of always being in charge. Billy needs control, a release, someone who trusts him completely, someone who loves him.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134





	Blush and Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a collection of little snippets of their sessions and the love that fuels them.

It had finally stopped raining. The sun was bright and hot, beating down on Hawkins like the little town had personally insulted it. Steve wanted to be outside. He wanted to run in the heat, work up a sweat, then dip into the pool with Billy.

But he was stuck in the library, studying for the upcoming midterms. Well, he was supposed to be studying, but he'd missed everything the others had said for the past half hour. At last, his attention was drawn back to the table in front of him when a boot connected with his shin.

"Ow! Asshole," he hissed, throwing Billy a deadly glare.

"Pay attention, Airhead," the boy replied, winking and sticking out his tongue.

Steve grumbled. "We've been here forever. I'm gonna fail anyway. Let's just go home."

"Steve!" Nancy said in exasperation. "We've been here thirty minutes and you haven't paid any attention at all! Even Billy's working."

The blonde scoffed. "Even Billy? The fuck's that supposed to mean, Wheeler?" But the tone of his voice was completely betrayed by the playful smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes and smiled, looking back down at her notebook. "You're really smart, but your work ethic..." she trailed off and risked a glance at Billy.

"Oh, I know. See, I fully believe procrastination equals motivation."

"I like that." Steve said, standing up and starting to gather his things. "So let's go procrastinate."

"Sit your pretty little ass down, Harrington. You can't afford to procrastinate."

Steve huffed and dropped back into his chair, crossing his arms and glaring at Billy. A small snicker escaped Jonathan and he quickly tried to cover it up. Steve pouted. And he pouted well.

With a groan that Steve had half a mind to call overly dramatic, Billy sat up in his chair and laid Steve's books in front of him.

"You're gonna work, pretty boy, and you're gonna like it."

"Am not."

Billy pinched the bridge of his nose and the sigh that escaped his lips was one Steve had heard many times. He leaned over in his chair, putting his lips right up to Steve's ear.

"Be a good boy, Stevie." He kissed Steve's cheek and leaned back into his chair.

Heat flushed Steve's cheeks, tinging them Billy’s favourite shade of pink. Steve bowed his head quickly and picked up his pencil, holding it above his notebook. His eyes slid out of focus, as did his mind. The library faded away, along with Nancy and Jonathan.

It was just him, just Billy, just the sting and heat from Billy's hand against Steve's bare ass. It had been over a week since Steve had acted out enough to warrant disciplining and he found he missed it, needed it. He craved the structure, the stability. He craved the feeling of love and protection it gave him. The blush on Steve's cheeks darkened at this thought. Billy had told him it wasn't weird, but...

"C'mon, baby, we're moving on to the next part."

Steve glanced up to catch the look in Billy's eye. He knew Steve still wasn't working, still wasn't even paying attention. Billy's heavy lids dropped a little further over his eyes. It wasn't quite a glare, but it was a warning. And it was smug as fuck.

Steve tried, he really did. He listened to Nancy drone on and on and on. He read Billy's notes and jotted down some of his own. He even asked a couple questions. But as time ticked on he grew more and more restless. The sun was streaking in through the blinds, slanting across the table and over his notebook. The sun was starting to set and he hadn't even gotten to go outside yet.

"Baby." Billy's tone was stern and it made Steve jump, drawing him out of his daydream. "Do I need to _help_ you?"

The words were innocent enough, but the way Billy used them was far from innocent. They both knew what kind of help Billy had in mind. A sharp slap. A soft whine. Red handprints on the pale skin of Steve's ass. One word dancing on Billy's lips. Obey.

Again. Again. Again. And at last, the most gentle caresses.

Steve had been spiraling, slowly, for days. Billy had been confined to his bedroom, his father having put him on lock down for being disrespectful in front of guests, and Steve had nearly gone mad without him. He'd felt lost, cast out to sea with no way of guiding himself through the fog. Billy had always been his lighthouse, but for days the lamp had been extinguished.

Steve _needed_ the help Billy was offering. He needed it like he was drowning and it was his lifeline, with Billy at the other end, pulling him to shore.

Steve rolled his eyes and scoffed. That always got a rise out of Billy. "I don't _need_ help. I _need_ to go outside." He huffed and began gathering up his things.

Billy grinned and he looked much like a wild animal that knew it had trapped its prey. "You just gonna leave, pretty boy?" he drawled.

"Yeah. And you can't stop me, so you might as well come with."

Billy pushed back in his chair, shot a wink at Jonathan, and grabbed his bag. "After you, baby boy," he whispered in Steve's ear.

Steve _quivered_.


End file.
